


Tulips Mean "Perfect Love"

by culaccino



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culaccino/pseuds/culaccino
Summary: Evan and Connor have been living together for four years, and dating for six, ever since the end of their senior year of high school. Valentine's Day has always been one of Evan's favorite times of the year, mainly because Connor can't resist being romantic.Valentine's Day fluff and smut about two months late but who's really counting?aka what I write at midnight when I'm listening to smooth jazz music.





	Tulips Mean "Perfect Love"

Evan Hansen had spent a decent portion of the afternoon pacing around the apartment he shared with his boyfriend.

This really didn’t come as a shock to him, as he didn’t have work to distract himself with. As much as he loved his boss and the fact that she was sweet enough to let them all off of work early in lieu of it being Valentine’s Day, he wished she would’ve made them stay until five as they normally did.

Growing up, Evan didn’t really see himself having a job, or having gone to college at all in all honesty. He worked as a business development manager for a local real estate firm, where he’d interned for in college and had now been working there for the past two years. After contemplating what he wanted to do in college (and having a few existential crises) Evan decided that he could do a lot with a Bachelor’s degree in business.

He took another lap around the kitchen.

He was waiting for his boyfriend to get home from work, and despite having asked him earlier that morning what time he would be home, Evan pulled out his phone to text him the question anyways.

The contact name shone on the illuminated screen in bold, black letters: Connor Murphy.

 

**Evan Hansen – 2:27 p.m.**

_Hey, what time are you getting home again? Angela let us leave early because it’s Valentine’s day._

The response came back almost immediately.

 

**Connor Murphy – 2:29 p.m.**

_5:30. I wish Eric would let us leave early, but because it’s valentine’s day people are going on ‘romantic’ dates to the museum. Personally I would never want to spend an hour listening to some tour guide tell me about art from the 1800s, but whatever._

Evan couldn’t help but laugh at the response.

 

**Evan Hansen – 2:33 p.m.**

_If you were my tour guide I can fully guarantee that I would not be complaining._

 

Connor had been working one of the art museums in the city for a little over a year now, having gone to college (somewhat against his will as his father wouldn’t allow him not to) and come out with a degree in fine art studies along with a minor in art history. He had a few different jobs at the museum, sometimes having to source exhibits and find new works to display, or work with the archivists of the museum.

There were other times, however, when the museum had a large influx of people and Connor would be asked to help give tours for the day, as one of the most knowledgeable team members who worked there. Today he’d had a few groups with obvious couples, and honestly it just made him want to get home to Evan that much faster.

Connor didn’t respond to Evan’s message as he was pulled out of the break room by his favorite coworker, Lizzie, who he’d been switching off tours with all day so far. Not soon enough, Connor was on his way home, and a quick glance to his phone told him it was 5:42, which meant he’d gotten out later than he wanted to.

 

**Connor Murphy – 5:42 p.m.**

_leaving work now. love you._

**Evan Hansen – 5:43 p.m.**

_I love you too <3_

**Connor Murphy – 5:43 p.m.**

_Really, Ev? A heart emoji?_

**Evan Hansen – 5:44 p.m.**

_Shut up it’s valentine’s day. And you better not be texting and driving._

 

He wasn’t.

Connor had learned back in high school that that was a foolproof way to anger Evan. Calling on the phone while driving was fine, but texting was a one-ticket pass to the silent treatment. And after years of living with Evan, it had become habit for Connor to keep his phone either in his bag or in his pocket while in the car, which is where it was placed now.

Evan had a surprise for Connor. Or well, not really a surprise. But sort of a surprise. Evan really wasn’t sure how to categorize what he was going to do. He’d contemplated all day to make dinner, and ultimately decided he would make spaghetti, since it was simple, romantic, and the first thing Evan had actually made for Connor (though at the time they had just been friends and pasta was the only thing Evan had in his kitchen).

He had set the pot of water on the stovetop just as he heard Connor unlocking the door to their apartment, turning around to see him step inside, holding something behind his back. After stomping the snow from his boots, Connor went to Evan, revealing a bouquet of bright red tulips.

“The flower shop was out of roses, but I remember you telling me that tulips mean ‘perfect love’ or something along those lines. Happy Valentine’s Day, Evan,” Connor handed him the flowers, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“Happy Valentine’s Day. I honestly don’t remember telling you that, which makes it even sweeter that you did,” Evan said as he delicately laid the flowers on the counter, moving to grab a vase from underneath the sink. He filled it with water and placed the tulips in it, making a nice centerpiece for their otherwise pretty neutral kitchen.

While Evan did this, Connor went to work taking off all of the layers he needed to keep him semi-warm in the frigid temperatures outside, hanging them up to dry. What he was left with was his all black uniform and windblown hair framing his still red cheeks from being outside.

Evan noticed this as he turned after arranging the flowers in the vase. He cupped Connor’s cheeks with his hands, able to feel the cold from outside just from Connor’s face.

“You need a ski mask,” Evan joked, brushing his thumbs over Connor’s cheeks. “Your cheeks are freezing.”

“No, I just need you to keep doing that because you’re like a little space heater,” Connor replied, teasing. “No ski mask needed as long as I have you.”

Evan rolled his eyes, taking his hands from Connor’s cheeks. “Weirdo,” He commented, turning back towards the kitchen, where he had yet to turn on the stove to boil the water. Connor followed him, wrapping his arms loosely around his waist as he rested his head on top of Evan’s shoulder.

It took approximately 14.3 seconds for him to start placing kisses onto Evan’s skin, beginning with his cheek and then trailing a line down to his neck, where he expertly began to suck a hickey into his jugular.

“Connor-!” Evan squeaked, jumping slightly at the sudden pressure on his neck. Kissing was normal, as Connor just loved to have his lips anywhere on Evan, but usually he didn’t mark him. “I’m trying to make dinner.”  
  
“Can dinner wait?” Connor asked softly, tracing his tongue over the already forming bruise once again. “I’ve been around couples all day- holding hands, kissing, literally every form of PDA there is. I want _you_ now. I’ve wanted you all day."

Evan turned in Connor’s grasp around his waist to face him, seeing the desire in his eyes as he looked pleadingly up at him. In that moment, everything else was forgotten, and he wanted nothing more than to give Connor exactly what he wanted.

His hands cupped Connor’s cheeks again, pushing him backwards until he had him pressed against the island counter behind him as he kissed him deeply. It was needy, and nowhere near what their best kiss was by far, but when they finally broke apart, both men were flushed and breathing hard. It didn’t take Evan long to lock his lips back with Connor after gulping in a few breaths.

Connor made no move to stop him – he didn’t want him to stop, ever. His hands moved to Evan’s hips, gripping them tightly as he pulled him closer, so that their hips were flush against one another. He was genuinely surprised; Evan never initiated anything like this. Sure, Connor had been the one to ask, but Evan had acted on it, which was a rare occasion.

They were forced to break apart when the sound of water sizzling onto the hot burner filled the space – Evan had definitely forgotten about the fact that he’d turned the stove on to boil the water there. He groaned as he pulled away, moving the pot to a different burner and turning off the stove.

“You distracted me,” Evan said, pivoting on his heel to see Connor grinning.

“If I recall, you were the one to start all of that,” Connor replied innocently, holding up his hands in defense. “I did nothing but talk to you.”

“And practically begged for me to kiss you,” Evan added pointedly.

“If I do that again, will you kiss me more?” Connor asked, moving towards Evan again only to be stopped by his hands on his shoulders.

“I think I have a better idea,” Evan took Connor’s hand, looking back once more to make sure the stove was off before practically dragging Connor into their bedroom, not even able to make it to their bed before Connor pushed him up against the wall near their door.

Connor held him firmly against the cream-colored wall by his waist, leaning in to kiss him gently at first, but in less than 30 seconds he’d gotten bored of that, tracing his tongue along Evan’s bottom lip, seeking to deepen their kiss.

Evan complied instantly, opening his mouth to let Connor in. He melted into the kiss, moaning softly as his eyes closed. He could feel Connor’s breath catch in his throat at the sound, and did it again, just to see his reaction.

Connor’s hands slid their way up and into Evan’s hair at the sound of him moaning, completely turning him on. He positioned his knee in between Evan’s legs, moving it slowly as Evan instinctively ground himself against it, which in turn only made more noises escape his mouth. Connor was the first to pull away, panting a little as he grinned. “I think I might die if I don’t have you right this second,” He whispered seductively into Evan’s ear, pushing him backwards until Evan’s legs hit the bed and he fell back. He inched up the bed as Connor straddled his hips, leaning down to kiss him again.

“I think you’re exaggerating on the dying part-“ Evan breathed out, hands locking behind Connor’s neck, where they would only stay for a short while because both of them realized how horribly overdressed they were.

Connor pulled up after a few more kisses, practically ripping off his shirt and standing to shimmy off his jeans, throwing them both somewhere in the room he frankly did not care one bit about. As he was doing this, Evan had stripped to nothing, laid out on the bed for Connor.

“You’re beautiful,” Connor murmured, getting back on the bed to kiss a trail down Evan’s neck, making sure to drag his tongue over the mark he’d made less than ten minutes before. He looked up to see Evan blushing at his comment and smiled – no matter how many times in the past four years of living together Connor complimented him, Evan still never knew how to react, and his cheeks always turned a rosy shade of pink. Connor loved it.

“Please,” Evan breathed, his eyes fluttering closed as he let out a breath, desperate for Connor’s touch.

“You don’t need to ask tonight, my love,” Connor said softly, kissing him before continuing his path all the way down, hands resting on Evan’s soft thighs. He ran his hands back and forth over them before taking one hand and wrapping it around Evan’s member, relishing in the soft moan that came from his lover as he did so.

Connor didn’t want to have Evan begging; not tonight at least. That was for other nights. Tonight, Connor wanted to give him everything, make him feel exactly how much Connor loved him. He licked around the head of Evan’s member before putting the head fully in his mouth, sucking as his tongue twirled around it- exactly how Evan liked it.

Evan couldn’t stop his hips from bucking up into the wet heat of Connor’s mouth, forcing Connor to take him deeper, which he continued to do until he reached the base. When they’d first begun having sex, Connor would gag every time Evan’s cock hit the back of his throat, which was often due to the fact that Evan lost control of his hips frequently. However, he soon learned how to control his gag reflex, and often showed it off by swallowing around Evan, which he did now.

Evan let out a high-pitched whimper, his head thrown back against the sheets as he felt the long-awaited pleasure, but it wasn’t enough. Connor sensed this, quickly leaning up and across Evan to grab the lube from their bedside table. He poured some onto his fingers before rubbing one around Evan’s puckered hole and pushing in, swallowing his length again to distract from the pressure.

Evan was a panting mess by this point, and in less than five minutes when Connor had three fingers inside stretching him gently, he was on the brink of begging. “C-Connor-“ He gasped out, hands entangling in brown locks and tugging upwards. “I need you, now, please I’m ready,” He pleaded, and Connor popped off his cock, giving it one last tug as he pulled his fingers from Evan.

Connor shifted up the bed again, simultaneously kissing Evan as he lubed himself up, hissing softly as the cold lube met his length. He gently pushed in, keeping his lips against Evan’s as he moaned into Connor’s mouth, arms locking around his neck.

Connor slowly pushed in, waiting when he bottomed out for Evan’s signal to move. After a minute or so of gentle kisses and Evan panting as he adjusted to how Connor’s cock made him feel so full, he rolled his hips back into him. “You can m-move,” He choked out, drawing Connor in for another kiss.

Connor pulled out about halfway before pushing back in, taking his time. Rarely were they ever slow and gentle during sex – this was something special, and one could tell just from the passion in their eyes as they looked at one another.

Evan held Connor close, leaving just enough room between them for Connor to touch Evan’s cock, the strokes here just as slow and tender as the rest of the sex. Usually, Evan begs for Connor to go  _faster, do it harder, more…_  but today he lets Connor take his time, letting them both build to their orgasm slowly.

Evan breathes Connor’s name as he climaxes. “ _Connor…_ ” His cum spills onto his stomach, the tip of his cock and the back of Connor’s hand dragging through it as Connor continues to fuck him. Connor watches Evan’s face as he comes – his lips are parted, and his eyes closed tightly, and his eyebrows knitted with what isn’t quite concern but definitely doesn’t resemble anger- just pleasure. The face Evan makes when he comes is the most innocent he ever looks, which Connor was convinced couldn’t be possible until he saw it. Connor loves it. But, he supposes, he loves the rest of him too. More than anything in the world.

“I love you,” Connor said softly. Evan’s eyes flutter open, and a smile spread across his face as he looked up into Connor’s eyes.

“I love  _you_ ,” Evan replied. He pulled Connor down to kiss him again with his arms still wrapped around his neck.

Connor can feel himself getting close, his orgasm gathering low in his body. He whispered Evan’s name over and over again as he finished. “Evan, Ev, ahh… Evan…” Evan, in turn, pressed kisses to his jaw and his neck, and Connor came with a soft moan.

Connor pulled out after a few moments, gently, not wanting to hurt Evan. He stood with one parting kiss. “I’ll be right back,” He said softly, heading into the bathroom and getting a wet rag, cleaning himself off before bringing another back to the bed to clean Evan up.

He went slow, gingerly as he cleaned around Evan’s sensitive areas, smiling softly as he listened to the quiet moans and whimpers coming from his boyfriend. In a few minutes, he was done, tossing the rag into the bathroom and lying next to Evan.

“I love you,” Connor murmured, wrapping his arms around Evan’s waist and pulling him close.

“I love you too,” Evan whispered back, placing kisses to Connor’s lips and cheeks. “Even if you did ruin my romantic Valentine’s dinner,” He teased.

“We can nap and order Chinese food? I highly doubt you want to cook after that, plus I’d say this was pretty romantic,” Connor said, running a hand through his hair.

Evan nodded, yawning as he curled up into Connor’s chest, the warm embrace lulling him to sleep in minutes.

An hour later, they were on the couch, takeout boxes of Chinese food on the coffee table in front of them. Evan leaned his head against Connor’s shoulder as they watched the movie he’d put on. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Con,” He said softly.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Ev. My perfect love.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
